Beast (Disney)
Prince Adam, better known as the The Beast, is the deuteragonist of Disney's 30th animated feature film, Beauty and the Beast, as well as its direct-to-video sequel and midquel Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World, and various comic series. He also appeared in the 2017 live-action remake Beauty and the Beast and theatrical adaptations of the Disney story. In the story, he is a selfish prince who's known for ruling his kingdom with an iron fist until he was cursed by an enchantress for his behavior, serving as a villainous protagonist until he learned the error of his ways before his heartfelt redemption. He also appeared in works such as House of Mouse, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, and Mickey's House of Villains as a hero, the Kingdom Hearts franchise as an on and off protagonist/antagonist, and in Mickey Mouse (2016) as a minor anatagonist. In all of his animated and video game appearances, he was voiced by Robby Benson. In the live action film, he was voiced/portrayed by Dan Stevens. Personality When the Beast first appeared, he appeared to be very irrational, short-tempered, stubborn and hostile, especially to his own servants. He also finds himself in conflict with his hideous exterior, making him an insecure person in nature as he feels ashamed of his actions against the Enchantress and that no one would love for who he is on the inside, even despising his hated father for causing him his pain. Despite his flaws, the Beast appears to have a kind and imaginative side, as he was willing to care others, especially for Belle and the servants. He is also capable of remorse, as he felt guilty in scaring Belle out of the West Wing and letting her father Maurice go without letting her say goodbye to him. He is also empathetic, as he is sympathized with Belle over her treatment as a village outcast and the loss of her mother (who died succumbing to a plague), similar to how his own mother died succumbing to an illness. He is also courageous as he brutally fought against the wolves to rescue Belle, even destroying Maestro Forte's keyboard to stop him from crumbling the castle down with his music. After rescuing Belle from the wolves, he changes himself for the better, becoming a more civilized and calm person in nature. He even let Belle go free, so that she can save Maurice from the hands of Gaston LeGume and the villagers who are plotting to have him locked up in an asylum. Once the curse is finally broken following Gaston's death, the Beast (turned back into the handsome Prince he was) retains his peaceful nature, even reuniting with several of his servants (who too have turned back to normal) with a hug. Other Appearances ''Roar of the Beast'' In this video game, the Beast must travel through various stages and fight off wolves and angry villagers to save Belle from Gaston. ''Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure'' The video board game details the events of the film in an interactive board game setting and story. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' The Beast cameos as a meet-and-greet character. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' The Beast appears as the first character saved from Mizrabel by Mickey. ''House of Mouse'' The Beast makes a few appearances as a guest in House of Mouse, most notably, hiding when an angry mob performs the song "Let's Slay the Beast" during Open-Mic night in the episode "Everybody Loves Mickey". He also appears helping out Mickey Mouse and friends in other episodes. ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' The Beast appears with Belle as everyone is snowed in at the club and unable to go home. They make the best out of their situation and try to celebrate Christmas anyway. ''Mickey's House of Villains'' The Beast makes an appearance entering the club on Halloween night, and Donald Duck tries to scare him. This annoys the Beast, causing him to roar loudly and chase Donald away. He is later captured by the villains, but escapes after Mickey defeats Jafar. ''Kingdom Hearts'' franchise ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the first Kingdom Hearts game and its remasters, remixes and manga adaptation, the Beast appears as a hero and ally to Sora in the "Hollow Bastion" world. His world was overtaken and destroyed by the Heartless, with the Council of Disney Villains kidnapping Belle and taking her to Hollow Bastion. Beast followed them there, and soon met up with Sora, who had just been betrayed and left alone by Riku. The two team up, with Beast protecting Sora until he regained the Keyblade, freeing the six of the captured Seven Princesses of Heart, and later reuniting with Belle, while also helping Sora take down Maleficent. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The Beast appears as an illusion in Castle Oblivion, crafted from Sora's memories. He helps Sora and must win back Belle's heart by defeating the illusion of Maleficent again. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The Beast appears back in his homeworld, but is constantly fighting Heartless to protect Belle and his servants. He is soon contacted by Xaldin of Organization XIII, who begins to manipulate him back to evil. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In the first Kingdom Hearts game and its remasters, remixes and manga adaptation, the Beast first appears as antagonistic. In the world "Beast's Castle", Sora learns that the Beast has reverted back to his old ways and has become bitter, aggressive, and wrathful, even going so far as to imprison his servants in the dungeon for displeasing him. Sora digs deeper to find out that the Beast had was being lied to and manipulated by Xaldin, turning him back to evil. Sora, Donald, and Goofy confront Beast and even battle him before knocking him back to his senses and returning him to good. Xaldin was planning to turn Beast into a Heartless and a Nobody to use him for Organization XIII's own means, but failed. Beast fights back and drives Xaldin away, but he kidnaps Belle and steals the enchanted rose. Sora, Beast, and the others defeat Xaldin, and Beast returns with Belle, fully redeemed. ''Once Upon a Time'' ''Mickey Mouse'' (2016) The Beast makes a minor appearance in the episode "The Adorable Couple". Mickey and Minnie want to make Donald and Daisy brighten up their relationship, so they take them out dancing. However, Donald fumbles and bumps into the Beast (who is dancing with Belle) by accident, enraging the latter and causing him to attack and beat Donald up before throwing him out. ''Descendants'' In the Descendants franchise, the Beast (in his human form as Adam) served as the King of Auradon with Belle by his side as the Queen, and they are the parents of Prince Ben, one of the recurring protagonists of the series. In the first film, he is discomforted by Ben's approach to turn Mal and her villain friends into the light, but soon warms up to the idea per Belle's suggestion. In the end following Maleficent's defeat, he and Belle proudly crown Ben as the new King of Auradon. In this version, he is portrayed by Dan Payne. ''Disney Emoji Blitz'' The Beast appears as a piece in Disney Emoji Blitz. ''Disney As Told By Emoji'' The Beast appears in "Beauty and the Beast As Told By Emoji", which recounts the events of the film in a quick, comical fashion. Trivia *The Beast is one of Disney's most unpredictable (yet three-dimensional) characters as he was designed to look as a fierce monster, though he still has a gentle heart beneath it, which he displays toward Belle and the others at the end of the story. *The Beast acts as a literal foil to Gaston as they both are egotistical men who want Belle for selfish reasons (the Beast wants Belle to help break his curse while Gaston wants her as his trophy wife). However, the Beast proves himself to be capable of change, compassion and courage as he is willing to ensure Belle's happiness and safety (such as saving her from a wolf pack, giving her a library, and letting her go to help her father), which allowed him to earn her love to break his curse. Gaston, on the other hand, refuses to change his ways out of his own arrogance and prefers to use dirty tricks to get what he wants, deeming himself far more worse than the Beast. In fact, Gaston can be seen as representing the sort of person that the Beast would have almost end up becoming like if he had never met the Enchantress and Belle. *It may be an exaggeration to call the Beast a villain as the story details upon his path to redemption, but he (rarely) counts as one during to ruling his kingdom with an iron fist, locking up Maurice for minor reasons, and threatening to let Belle starve when she refused to join him for dinner. *In the original tale, the Beast was portrayed with a compassionate personality, but the filmmakers decided to add in gruff behavior in order to provide a foil to Gaston (who would seem charming at first, but is actually rotten as the story goes on due to his egotism). *The Beast makes a cameo as one of the Sultan's toys in Aladdin, which would be released a year after Beauty and the Beast. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Mutated Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:One-Man Army Category:Deal Makers Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Crossover Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Fighter Category:Protective Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:Monsters Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Envious Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Category:Master of Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Tyrants Category:Pawns Category:Insecure Category:Suicidal Category:Hybrids Category:Related to Hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Necessary Evil Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Greedy Category:Wrestlers Category:Descendants Villains Category:Rivals Category:Starvers Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Extortionists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Karma Houdini